Kristallnacht
by Seven Broken
Summary: "Night of the Broken Glass" --- Neither of them could see the reality of their situation, both giving the other what they thought they wanted and blindly accepted. [k/f, k/s, s/s][shonen-ai][Chapter FOUR!][Reuploaded]
1. Prey

Kristallnacht 

_Prey_

-Kamui-

  
  
  
  


  
It became clear to me then. The persistently graying fog and overbearing doubt that always kept me in check faded to be replaced by simple knowledge; I was dying. And I deserved it. Even as he drew blood, my vision crystallized, truly bringing forth what was reality, and the mere seconds before I quailed beneath his poisonous touch, I knew. The uke inside me broke fully free, unstoppable tremors running through my smaller frame like a bird with a nail through its chest. Dying deservedly. Somehow I knew I had stopped resisting and fallen limp within his grasp, hopelessly twining my inevitable fate with his. It was no use to run, right? Everything was fate. His hands sliding up the back of my shirt and leaving their unseen taint was fate. It wasn't fair, but it was fate. Destiny. Something I had desperately wanted to change, though my Wish shattered upon the broken edges of truth, subsequently rendering me defenseless. I never fought back. Why should I, if all it would bring was a swift and merciless beating, only for the torture to resume? Perhaps even more painfully so. He knew where it hurt me. He knew where to reopen the wounds and cause the most pain as to leave me breathless. Watching me squirm was his hobby, forcing me to evade his every advance until he grew tired of my struggling and hit me, cut me, bit me until I screamed at the right pitch to please him. It was hell; a hell of my own making. Not even the soprano echoes of my shrieking halted him at times. On those days, it dragged on into what seemed like eternity with no rescue. Eventually, he would stop, but not until even my screams died away uselessly and only silent tears attested to the chasm I felt inside my hope. Not until my body was broken and pale skin had been violated .. over and over, until it was a thousand times too many .. only then would he stop to survey the damage he caused with a cool smirk.  
  
As I lay battered, bruised, bleeding, I knew. Nothing could change because I didn't let it. No matter what I did, he would find me. Perhaps I deserved it anyway, being a sin upon the Earth. I was never meant to save it. It loathed my twisted being, my slight form that continually submitted itself to his violence.  
  
I knew.  
  
But only in the silence ..  
  
of one of those days.

  
AN – o.o; Typos corrected. ^^; I don't own X. And REUPLOADED. I have ITALICS now. w00t. ^-^;


	2. Predator

Kristallnacht

_Predator_

-Fuuma-  
  
It was so easy. Maybe too easy, then, to make him squirm, make him cry, make him scream so sweetly as to shatter heaven out from under the feet of accursed angels. The pitiful whining and pleading gazes only brought into circumspect how humorous his futile attempts to escape really were.  
  
I knew he flinched beneath my touch; he hated to know he was tainted by my want and I knew how much he Wished that everything would revert back to the past and normality would regain its dictatorship once more, thus making it my utmost pleasure to destroy it repeatedly so he was left within the pieces. The pressure I held on his wrists increased, a glistening tear rewarding my efforts as my fingernails broke the skin and his tiny body gave out submissively. A purr was allowed to escape me, just to irritate .. or terrify him further. He knew he couldn't escape; I'd find him and force him to conciously accept that there was no way out. He learned it at some point, it seemed, as no more physical protests emanated from his rapidly failing form. It became suddenly suspicious to me if he had given up completely as his Wish wavered, even vanished for a moment before somehow reasserting itself. After all I had done in aims to crush that fragile hope of his, I found it somewhat disappointing that he would abandon it so easily and so silently. If anything, I wanted him to lose it in the same moment that he lost his innocence, in a blurred flurry of confusion, searing pain, and screaming infidelities. So, perhaps to produce such a reaction, I let my hands slide up his back, fingertips pressed into his supple skin with agonizing force. Where was that wonderfully clear and warmly-toned shriek that usually graced the air by then?  
  
_.. Scream for me._  
  
Surely you didn't want suffering placed upon your already trembling shoulders. Fingers pressed harder, the intoxicatingly heavy air pressing in from all sides as my wish to hear that inner torment overrode whatever reason I had left. _Why so silent, Kamui-kun? _His persistence at wordlessly accepting spurred a flame of anger within me. It was his fault I had to put up with this. He was like a sickly, pale little bird that incessantly dove and weaved half-blinded just within the range of a drawn bead. Punishment was inevitable. Finally, a crescendo from frightened whimpering to a drawn-out cry of true agony broke from him as my teeth found the soft flesh of his throat.  
  
That's it. The best spot with which to torture him with. After all, he brought it upon himself, trying to save a world that didn't want his change, a futile effort to christen a new age that didn't need him. Oh, the world needed a revolution, but not him. His only purpose here was to screw up everything he'd been handed and to run to me, someone he used to know as a brother to himself only to find that destiny had already been set into motion.  
  
Ironic, fate was.  
  
Then, he could only drown in his own sorrow ..  
  
as I slowly killed him.

AN – Blargh! _ I still don't own them! HOW CAN THIS BE.


	3. Watcher

Kristallnacht 

_Watcher_

-Subaru-

Neither of them could see the reality of their situation, both giving the other what they thought they wanted and blindly accepted.  It was purely disgusting to see them wallowing in their own self-importance and self-pity, sharing it in so much disillusionment as to make hell out of heaven.  Revolting to see them grappling at each other as if one could pull the other from the primordial sensual muck he had buried himself in.  Yet the truth of their ordeal was simple: neither was willing to admit or realize their obviously twisted sins and simply overlaid their taint of the flesh with the other's surreal touch. 

But was it all fate?

None of it was meant to be, but still they remained delusional.  No other pairing could be so corrupt.

Chi no Ryuu.

Ten no Ryuu.

It didn't work either way; it simply wasn't possible, but again a fact broke through.  It was all a lie.  So insecure, so dependent.  Especially the younger one.  Unfortunately, he was the source .. yet .. I realized his misconception that all would work out if he subjected himself to this.  I could've only been a hypocrite if I denied such an obvious fact, the painful history of which I share.  I refused to let go, and so did he.

Perhaps I saw myself reflected in his shattered image, his body crushed beneath an uncaring fate and the larger frame of the Chi no Ryuu.  Truly, it was simply unfortunate that destiny laid so much enigmatic and precognitive prophecies upon his already wavering shoulders.  He accepted it so readily even when he knew he should fight; he was strong enough. I was sure it was only because the unwanted realization that the Chi no Ryuu was immune to his attempts to conjure his original being that he continued to refuse battle.

And fate remained a cruel mistress, just as she always has, loaning the Chi no Ryuu an insatiable lust for his opponent that subsequently resulted in the numerous instances that the Seals found Kamui sobbing uselessly within the confines of Togakushi.  One might have wondered _why there_, but wouldn't it be apparent?  In a place so full of his past and long-remembered memories, he was rendered more vulnerable there than any other place could have made him.

I tried once.

Tried to save him from drowning in his misplaced dream.

It was the worst mistake I had ever made, as I ended up only causing him more pain. A clichéd hero-to-the-rescue mission gone astray and convoluting into a flagrantly damned display of lust run amok with I being of no use in halting it. It had been Togakushi, then as well, right before dusk. The last remaining clouds disappeared into a rapidly encroaching sea of darkening crimson hues and hidden light.  Kamui's kekkai had appeared out of thin nothing and immediately, the worst was assumed and the task fell to me as I wanted.  Onmyou would prove more useful where emotional unease was sure to be encountered, sheer brute strength would only amount to one thing: nothing.  Anyhow, it seemed as though it was unspoken yet I had somehow become Kamui's protector, since it had become obvious that he continuously rejected defense when faced by Fuuma.

AN – Reuploaded. Perchance I need to make the chapters longer .. _;;


	4. Shattered

Kristallnacht

_Shattered_

-Subaru-

Thus my relatively easy search began, the rapidly darkening streets of Tokyo disappearing easily beneath me until the tell-tale shrine rose out of the distance ominously. 

All too late, it felt.

As the kekkai shimmered and distorted to admit my presence, my way forward was blocked by another obstruction.  Unexpectedly, I ran rather ignorantly into an unseen wall and stumbled back a half-step, stunned.  One fist snapped forward to bruise my knuckles against the surface with a curse before I circled the perimeter without another mishap and unfortunately, without discovering a successful entry in.  My attention had somehow drifted downward, an idle kick sent to the barrier out of irritation. 

_Is that how you want it, Kamui .. –kun?_

Sometimes I wondered if you were just being selfish, but your Wish had never deviated from its course, so why .. Why did you incessantly subject yourself to his whim, never fully knowing if you would even come out alive?

By that time in my musings, I slumped against the only solitary tree that bothered shading such tainted ground.  He was in there. Both of them were. Kamui's kekkai emanated from just within, so .. what was going on?  No conflict seemed to have flared up, as was always to be expected no matter what else preceded or followed.  Surely, they wouldn't be .. talking.

The Chi no Ryuu had no discernible use for such menial discussions that were so pointless to him within the grand design that Fate had churned out for us .. 

_Sou .. naze .._

My answer came just then, as the shrine doors buckled and shattered beneath the force of Kamui's body.  His arc of flight ended with a sickening thump upon the dirt, the delicately pale bishounen ending up on his back before shakily pushing himself up on his elbows.  Turning aside for a moment, he spit the blood from his mouth with an abhorrence that would never seem right on his face.  Time only allowed me to regain my feet before _he_ was there.

In an instant, the surrounding scene melted away in a blur of unfocused hues and discolorations, leaving only a cold, suffocating blackness and three doomed figures.  In that small span of time, Fuuma had appeared.

Straddling his Gemini, his hands found hold on Kamui's shoulders and forced him back down unforgivingly, sneering smugly at his struggling prey.  

"Your words are nothing, Kamui-kun.  Words never stopped a impending car crash, never saved humanity from their destruction and they never will.  Besides, it's so much more fun to use actions to get what you want."

Practically purring, he bent closer and I found I could no longer move.  Did I posses control over myself in this place .. ? My eyes refused to leave the commotion before me, remaining riveted on Kamui and /Kamui/ with nary a flicker in either direction.  The Chi no Ryuu wanted me to see.  See how he destroyed his Twin Star for another countless time, how he tormented his victim mercilessly, how he forced the other to surrender to his cravings through unneeded force.  He loved to hear the piercing screams his attentions created, loved having the uke writhe pointlessly beneath him. 

He had one wicked Kamui fetish.

A fake affection that would lead to one Kamui's destruction on the Promised Day.

But that could wait.  The scene that was playing out before me needed my concentration more than the future did. 

"Ah. The Sumeragi."

He didn't look my way, only spoke, the air that had only been wavering with Kamui's whimpering then filling with the echo of his malicious voice.  The boy beneath him trembled uncontrollably as brutal fingers found hold around his throat, instantaneously cutting off his quiet whining while a carnal sneer spread across the expression of his tormentor.

"Korosunaide!! Fuuma!!" Futilely, my fists took up a rhythmic thump on the barrier still keeping me at bay before slackening off and halting, fingers splayed outward across the surface.  

_If that's the way you want it .. _

The air around my hands began to twist and crackle angrily, shimmering as another situation called for the onmyou.  

_Don't go my way, Kamui. _

Hissing malevolently, the wall became near liquid beneath the pressure of my fingers, rippling outward for a few inches before solidifying again. 

_Don't submit._

Flittering and twisting nonchalantly past my face, a single sakura petal swam through the murky air to brush against my face and continued onward. 

_...Don't go my way..._

The brief touch of the sakura was quickly replaced by a restraining hand, its counterpart wrapping about my waist to pull me back against a warm, yet strangely cold body.

"What are you trying to save, Subaru-kun?"

AN - _;; ………. _;; …….. Heh. X3 

Korosunaide – Don't kill him.

Aw. How sweet. ^-^


End file.
